


Total Domination

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Dom/sub, Fight Sex, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Strap-Ons, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets more than she bargained for when she enters Aria's all-female fighting tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill - original prompt at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3083.html?thread=6389515#t6389515
> 
> This fill was written before ME3 was released, and we all assumed (incorrectly) that the Virmire Survivor would be made a Spectre between ME2 and ME3. Hence the timeline errors. We hope this does not spoil your enjoyment of this otherwise completely canon-compliant rape-fic.

Ashley Williams honestly tried to give aliens the benefit of the doubt, really she did. As the second-ever human Spectre, she felt as if she owed it to them. But the fact that the human councilor was still forced to make his office in this tiny embassy made her suspect that even though all council races were supposed to be equal, that some were "more equal than others."  
  
Regardless, she kept professional as she stepped inside, Anderson waiting with a warm, friendly handshake while the rest of the Council was holographically displayed nearby.  
  
"Have a seat, Williams," Anderson said, and she settled herself in to the chair opposite his desk.  
  
"We have an assignment," the asari councilor started off the briefing. "One that we believe you are uniquely suited for. Have a look at this."  
  
Anderson pressed a button, and a holograph of what appeared to be a metallic sphere hovered in the air. Ashley let out a gasp as she saw it.  
  
"What is it, Miss Williams?" asked the asari councilor.  
  
"I've seen this before," Ashley said. "Back when I was on the Normandy, Shepard found one of those on Eletania. Some sort of Prothean artifact, I think."  
  
The salarian councilor nodded. "Yes, we have Shepard's report from that mission. Apparently, she had obtained a missing piece of the device that caused it to activate, and give her some sort of vision."  
  
"Oh, so now you believe in Shepard's visions, do you?" Ashley snapped, ignoring the glare she was getting from Anderson.  
  
"We never doubted that the Protheans were able to put ideas into someone's head with their devices," the turian councilor snarled back. "Just that Shepard might have been miscommunicating the message."  
  
"That's total bull..." Ashley started to say, then cut herself off and fell back into her seat. As angry as she was at Shepard for working with Cerberus, she hated letting the Council piss on her former commander's reputation like this even more.  
  
"Well," Anderson cleared his throat. "Regardless, another one of these artifacts has been found. And this is where you come in, Williams."  
  
The holographic display changed slightly. The metallic ball stayed, but now was seated inside what appeared to be an elaborate trophy. A four-legged base of pure gold had been welded around its bottom, while a spiky ring had been fastened around the top.  
  
"This," the asari councilor explained, "is the trophy in a tournament that will be held on Omega in two weeks by Aria T'Loak. While we haven't been able to get a look at the item in person, the few holo-images we have obtained seem to suggest that this is an artifact like the one Shepard encountered."  
  
"Definitely," Ashley said, pointing at a small hole in the surface. "It's even missing the same piece the other one was." She frowned. "So it isn't going to work, anyway."  
  
"We have... some connections that may be able to find the missing piece," the turian councilor said. "But even if we aren't able to get it to function, we don't want this sort of advanced technology being put in the hands of some common mercenary or whoever else might win this competition."  
  
Ashley settled back into her seat, crossing her arms under her chest. "Don't suppose it's a Texas Hold 'Em tournament, if you're calling me in on this."  
  
"Indeed," the salarian councilor confirmed. "From what little we can tell, this appears to be some sort of fighting tournament. What sort of fighting, we're not entirely sure, but unarmed combat is definitely involved.  
  
"Really. Well, no offense meant to your infinite wisdom, councilors," Ashley snarked. "But I'm not sure I'm the best choice for this assignment. I mean, I'm no lightweight, don't get me wrong. But in a fight with the types of men who would sign up for something like this... maybe I'm throwing away my feminist credentials here, but you probably want a man for this assignment."  
  
Anderson cleared his throat. "This tournament is... unique. It's open to women only."  
  
"We don't have a lot of information on this event, to be honest," said the asari councilor. "The tournament is kept under tight wraps by Miss T'Loak. She handpicks all participants and spectators, and we were only just now able to find an informer willing to take the risk of leaking this data."  
  
Anderson pressed more buttons, and an image of a stern-faced asari with a scar running across her left cheek appeared. "This is Rhia Lanus, one of the entrants in the tournament. She is an associate of Liara T'Soni, who contacted us in this matter to make sure the artifact doesn't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
This gave Ashley pause. "Why would she come to the Council on this? Why doesn't this Rhia win the trophy herself if her boss wants it so badly?"  
  
"For the same reason we're asking you to participate in this tournament," the salarian councilor explained. "Because both Liara and Rhia know that Rhia has a very slim chance of winning. With the help of Miss T'Soni's connections, though, we have been able to give you a cover identity, and arranged for you to be entered into the tournament as well. With your Alliance Marine training, we believe that you'll be able to come out victorious, and claim the artifact."  
  
"And what are we promising Liara in return for our help?" Ashley asked.  
  
"If she is able to provide the missing piece of the artifact," the asari councilor said, "We will allow her to take possession of it once we have been able to study any information it contains."  
  
Ashley frowned. There was something missing in all this. She couldn't tell what, but it was eating at her. Regardless, this was obviously an important assignment to the Council, and she wasn't about to turn it down. And, dammit, it had been a hell of a long time since she'd had a good fight.  
  
"Alright, I'm in," Ashley declared. "Just get me passage on a ship to Omega and I'll take them all on."  
  
After the whole mess was over, Ashley would look back on this moment, and curse herself for being so goddamned stupid.


	2. Rules of the Game

Two weeks later, Ash stepped off the shuttle and into the scummy den of thugs known as Omega. She had spent her flight over trying her best to look the part of the experienced mercenary whose identity she would be taking on for this mission. Her dark hair was trimmed short, the better to keep anyone from grabbing hold and taking advantage, and she had light smudges of dirt and grime on her face. She had spent some time before leaving firing her weapon at an old set of armor, to give it the appropriate battle scarred look.  
  
She looked, in a word, like shit. And making her way through the crowds of Omega, she couldn't have fit in better.  
  
The Council hadn't been kidding about this tournament being a secret. She saw no signs or announcements about the event, and just about the only clue that Ashley had that the Council hadn't made a mistake was the large number of muscular, dangerous-looking women milling around the station. Ashley met all of their eyes without fear. They may have been in a few barroom brawls in their time, but they were going up against an Alliance Marine. They had no idea what they were getting into.  
  
Reaching the designated spot, Ash kept her eyes open for Rhia. As her eyes scanned the crowd and saw a familiar face, though, she cursed under her breath.  
  
The woman locked eyes with her, and before she knew it, was making her way through the crowd toward Ash.  
  
"Wouldn't have expected to see you here," said Karen Shepard, looking strange not wearing her uniform or battle armor. Instead, she was wearing some kind of formal outfit, definitely out-of-place in the dingy confines of Omega. "Meeting someone?"  
  
Grabbing Shepard by the shoulder, Ash pulled her into a back alleyway. "Dammit, Shepard, I'm on a mission here! It's not going to help my cover if I'm spotted talking to one of the most well-known humans in the galaxy, is it?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," Shepard said, still friendly even after their last encounter had gone so poorly. It had been almost a year since Horizon, but Ash could still feel the anger burning inside her. And here again, Shepard was just strolling up to her and acting like nothing was wrong. Like she hadn't spent two years dead and returned to join an anti-alien terrorist group.  
  
"Shepard, I don't know what you're doing here, but I can't be seen with you," Ash said. "I'm here investigating something for the Council, and..."  
  
Shepard nodded. "The fighting tournament."  
  
This caught Ash by surprise. "You knew? How did..." And then it made sense. "Dammit. Liara is hedging her bets, isn't she? I guess you're in this tournament too, then?"  
  
"Of course not, Ash," Shepard said. "I just came to support a few friends of mine who managed to get in. Me and Aria go way back, and I was able to pull some strings to put a few new fighters on the roster."  
  
Now Ash was really pissed off. Liara had to know that Ashley was going to be in the tournament. Didn't her old shipmate trust her enough to get this mission done? She had to call on Shepard to put in ringers, too?  
  
"Doesn't matter," Ashley said, her tone abrupt. "Better tell your Cerberus friends they'll be coming back with a few new bruises once they tangle with me, 'cause I'm not holding back on anyone."  
  
She expected Shepard to defend her teammates, or simply laugh it off. But instead, Shepard gave her the oddest stare. "How much did they tell you about this tournament, Ash?"  
  
"They said it was a fighting tournament," Ash replied, squaring her jaw. "That's all I needed to hear to know I was going to win it all."  
  
Throwing her head back, Shepard started laughing. "Oh, this is amazing! I'm so glad Aria got me tickets to see this!" Wiping her eyes, Shepard grinned at Ashley. "Tell you what, Ash. After you decide to back out of this, come out here and meet me. I'll pull some strings with Aria and get you a spectator pass, and we can catch up on old times while we watch the real fighters."  
  
"Real fighters? Back out?" Ashley said, keeping her confident demeanor even as something in Shepard's expression was making her nervous. "No damn way. Liara may not trust me enough to do this on my own, but I'll show you and her just what I'm capable of."  
  
This sent Shepard into another wave of snickers. "I'm sure you will, Ash," Shepard said. "Just... trust me on this. When you find out what this tournament is all about, just come meet me outside."  
  
"Not gonna happen," Ash said. She glanced over Shepard's shoulder and saw a familiar face. "My contact is here. From here on out, you don't know me. Understand?"  
  
Shepard gave her a nod. "Not a problem. Have fun out there."  
  
"I will," Ash defiantly answered, as she moved past Shepard to get Rhia's attention.  
  
"Have you got a minute?" the intimidating asari said as she approached.  
  
Ashley glanced to the side and muttered. "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."  
  
Rhia nodded, the code phrases exchanged properly. "You're Ash, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied, keeping her voice low to be barely heard above the milling crowd.  
  
The asari took a step back, and Ashley felt a little uncomfortable as Rhia began nakedly staring at her body. "Hmm, yeah. I can see why they picked you. Nice muscles, but a fine set of curves, too. Aria's gonna love you."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Ashley said. "So, when does this thing start?"  
  
"In about a half hour, actually," Rhia said, directing Ashley to walk with her. "You arrived just in time. Just need to get you fitted and then Aria's gonna give her big opening speech."  
  
"Fitted?" Ash asked, as Rhia led her past a batarian guard into a long, dark tunnel. "I've got my fighting gear on under this armor, it'll work fine."  
  
Rhia gave Ash a sidelong glance, a crooked smile on her face. "Oh, that's right. I did... forget to let the Council in on the whole story with this tournament."  
  
Ashley was starting to get nervous. First Shepard, now her contact. "Okay, what's the big secret here? This isn't a death-match sort of thing, is it?"  
  
Rhia responded with a laugh, which was getting to be the standard answer whenever she asked for more details on this event. "Nothing of the sort, Ash. Just... it's probably not the sort of fighting you're used to, let's say."  
  
Before Ash could get more details, they reached a second guard. He scanned Rhia and gave a nod, then turned his attention to Ash. "Who's this?"  
  
"Last minute addition," Rhia explained. "Her name's Isis, she should have been added to the roster yesterday."  
  
The batarian shook his head. "All these new girls being added. This keeps up, everybody's gonna know about this damn thing." He held out his scanner, and gave a nod. "She checks out. Go see Palina, she'll get you measured up for your fighting clothes."  
  
The two women entered the door into a hallway, and Rhia led Ashley toward their next destination.  
  
"So, you've fought in this before?" Ashley made small-talk with Rhia as they walked.  
  
"Fourth year running," Rhia said proudly. "Almost made it to the finals last year, but my tag partner couldn't keep up."  
  
Ash frowned. "So, this is a tag team tournament?"  
  
"Sort of. Sometimes you'll be on your own. Sometimes in a team. From what I hear, you're a pretty good fighter, so if you need a partner, I'll back you up."  
  
Ash gave her a nod of appreciation. "So, you gonna finally let me in on what the big secret is with this tournament?"  
  
Rhia gave her a mischievous grin. "Aria's going to give us all an orientation speech at the start. Better to wait until then."  
  
Ashley wanted to press further, but they had reached their destination. A door slid open to reveal an asari matriarch, a lit cigarette dangling from her mouth, and a meek-looking maiden at the other side of the room.  
  
"You first," the matriarch growled, pointing at Rhia. Stepping in front of the aged asari, Rhia began stripping off her clothing. As Ash watched in shock, Rhia was soon completely naked. Folding her clothes carefully, she handed them to the maiden, who placed them away in one of a row of small lockers.  
  
"Hold still," said the matriarch, who pulled out a measuring tape and began wrapping it around Rhia's medium-sized chest. All business, she took Rhia's hip measurement next, and then rolled the tape back up. "A number 23," she called out to her partner, who pressed a series of buttons on a panel in the wall nearest to her. After a few seconds, a small satchel slid out from a chute in the wall, and Rhia took it from the maiden and went through the door into the next room.  
  
"You next, human," the matriarch said, and Ash hesitantly stepped forward. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she unfastened the latches on her armor, removing it slowly. As the matriarch watched impatiently, Ashley pulled off the grubby tank top and gym shorts she had planned to compete in. She stood in her sports bra and briefs, shivering slightly in the cool air.  
  
She heard a loud voice from behind her. "Come on, sweetie, we haven't got all fucking day."  
  
As Ash turned around, she tried not to display her surprise. Standing at the door were Shepard's shipmates. The one yelling, the only information they had on her was a name, Jack, and that Shepard had freed her from a prison ship shortly before it crashed and burned. The other, she was more familiar with. Miranda Lawson, known associate of the Illusive Man, now believed to be working directly for Commander Shepard.  
  
Ash stripped off her underwear, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than was necessary. While she doubted Shepard's allies would blow her cover intentionally, they most likely knew who she was, and it was probably best to limit her contact with them as much as possible. Now standing naked, she tried not to flinch as the asari matriarch's cold hands brushed against her bare flesh. After taking the necessary measurements, she called out. "Number 38," and the maiden gave Ash a friendly smile as she handed her the satchel that came out of the chute.  
  
Heading through the door to the next room, Ash glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the busty Miranda unzipping her jumpsuit. Shepard had one hell of a loyal crew, Ash had to give her that, if they were willing to involve themselves in... whatever the hell this whole thing was.  
  
As Ash walked naked down the hallway, she opened up the package she had been handed and frowned. This couldn't be right.  
  
Dammit, what had she gotten herself into?  
  
At the next bend, Ash spotted Rhia waiting for her. The asari had already donned the contents of her package.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Ash said, as she pointed to the small bikini top Rhia wore. "They expect us to fight in this? Somebody breathes on this the wrong way, and I'll be popping out all over."  
  
Rhia just smiled at Ash. "Just go ahead and get dressed. Aria's going to be coming out in a few minutes, and you want to be... presentable."  
  
Sighing, Ash strapped on the bikini top that had been in her package, and then tied on the tiny bottoms included as well. She felt utterly ridiculous, like she was heading out to battle in her birthday suit. Looking at her partner, she didn't know how Rhia managed to look so self-assured in such little clothing.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Ashley that this was the first time she'd ever seen this much of an asari's bare skin before. Even in Chora's Den, the dancers' outfits covered up more than this. And Rhia was definitely the most muscular asari Ashley had ever seen before. Seeing the light scars on several places on her body, Ash couldn't help but wonder what Rhia did when she wasn't wearing bikinis and competing in underground fighting tournaments.  
  
Ash wanted to ask Rhia more about how they were expected to fight like this, but Rhia was already grabbing her hand, dragging her through the door at the other end of the hallway.  
  
The room they entered looked like the scuzziest gym Ash had ever seen. Weights, heavy and speed bags, and every manner of workout equipment filled the large room. Many of them currently in use by the 40 or so women already in the room. All of them were dressed in the ridiculously small bikinis that Ash and Rhia were wearing, but they were muscular and scarred enough to still look intimidating, even half-naked.  
  
Ash heard the door slide open behind her, and Jack and Miranda stepped in. Miranda looked seconds away from having her sizable breasts fall out of the bikini top she was wearing, and the entirety of Jack's body art was on display. Ash tried her best not to acknowledge them as they walked in among the crowd.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Ash heard a metallic sound of footsteps above her. Looking up, she finally noticed the steel walkway that crossed the upper area of the room. Flanked by two batarian bodyguards, Aria T'Loak was about fifteen feet above them, as she reached the middle of the walkway and leaned out to address them.  
  
"All of you are here today," Aria began, "because you have been chosen. Chosen to compete in a tournament that has been held on Omega for the past 50 years. I've selected a lot of fine competitors this year, I can tell by looking at you all. But by the time this day is over, there will be only one left. So, which of you thinks that you have what it takes to win... Total Domination?"  
  
The crowd of women let out loud cheers and cries, Ashley trying to fit in by joining in the noise.  
  
"Most of you have competed before," Aria said. "But we have a few newcomers here today," Aria looked around the room, and for a second it felt like her eyes locked square on Ashley. But just as soon as the stare was there, it was gone. "So I'll explain how the rules of this tournament work."  
  
"This year, we have five competition areas. Four singles rooms, and one tag team room. We leave it up to the competitors to decide who they want to fight, and when. One you've chosen an opponent, let the fight coordinator know, and you'll be assigned a competition room. And then... that's when the real fun begins."  
  
The women in the room cheered again.  
  
"Now you're free to do whatever you want while you're fighting. Bite, claw, scratch, there are no prohibited maneuvers. The only exception is no biotics, but each of our fighting rooms has a biotic suppression field enabled, so try all you want. It won't work. Other than that, anything goes."  
  
"But here's the important part: how you win. For those of you looking to score knockouts or make your opponents bleed, feel free, but you're not going to get far in Total Domination with that attitude. There are two ways to score points in Total Domination. The first is with submission holds. You earn Control Points for every 30 seconds you keep your opponent locked in a hold, for a maximum of two minutes. After that, the hold is released, and the fight continues."  
  
"And then there are the Style Points," said Aria, and the crowd let out cat calls and hollers. "And I think we all know how those are earned, but for the benefit of our new competitors, I'll give the details."  
  
Ashley felt a chill run down her spine. Somehow, she knew that whatever was coming next, she wasn't going to like.  
  
"Style Points are earned," Aria declared, "by sexually dominating your opponent. Kissing, breast fondling, pussy fingering and licking... the more you force on your opponent, the more Style Points you earn. Each match will last twenty minutes: two nine-minute rounds, with a two minute time-out in the middle. Once those two rounds are up, we total up the Control Points and Style Points of each competitor to determine the winner. The loser is out of the tournament, and the winner gets 10,000 credits and continues on to choose a new fight."  
  
Aria smirked down at the crowd. "But what happens before that, ladies?"  
  
"TOTAL DOMINATION!" cried out most of the women in response.  
  
"Indeed," Aria responded. "Once the match is decided, the winner has ten minutes with the loser, to do with as they please. Whatever they want to do to their opponent, whichever of our wide selection of devices they wish to use on them, everything is fair game. And ladies, do remember that if you lose, and resist the winner in any way, that ten minutes goes to twenty. And if you resist after that, the winner gets thirty minutes, and several of my staff will... assist the winner in helping you accept your defeat. So, please, be good sports about this. If you aren't, it'll only get worse for you."  
  
Spreading her arms wide, Aria called out to the crowd. "The arena is ready, and the crowds are ready to see you all inaction. Find your opponents, and may the best woman win!"  
  
As the crowd of competitors cheered, Ash resisted the urge to pass out.  
  
What kind of sick fuck comes up with something like this?


	3. Match #1: Isis vs. Annihilator

Several of the women immediately rushed forward to the chubby human who walked out with a datapad, presumably the fight coordinator. In the confusion, Ash grabbed Rhia by the shoulder and pulled her away into a secluded back corner of the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ash barked in her face. "This isn't just some fighting tournament, dammit. It's a fucking porn show!"  
  
Rhia stared unblinking back at her. "Would you have come if you had known the whole truth?"  
  
"No fucking way. I don't give a shit if the Protheans put a step-by-step guide to destroying every last Reaper on that globe thing. Nothing is worth subjecting myself to this... pathetic little fantasy of Aria's."  
  
"Pathetic?" Rhia snapped back. "Maybe where you come from, but around here, the one who wins this tournament is a legend. I've spent years training myself to win this, and every time I've lost, my opponents have been rougher on me than the last time. You think I'd subject myself to getting dildos shoved up my ass, year after year, if this didn't mean something?"  
  
Her saying the words brought it home even harder to Ash. Not only would she be groped and rubbed by any opponents she faced during this, but if she should end up losing... no, dammit, that wasn't even worth considering.  
  
"And how do you think I feel?" Rhia's voice was raised as she glared at Ash. "Knowing that my boss doesn't have enough confidence in me to win this thing on my own, that she has to bring in a bunch of better fighters than me?"  
  
"But the council said that you and Liara both knew you couldn't win."  
  
Rhia sneered. "My boss says I can't win. And her being my boss, I agreed with her. But I've come so damn close. Every year, I've come within a hair's breadth of taking it, and then lose. And I don't know what hurts worse: that I know it's just going to happen again this year..." She narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger into Ash's chest. "Or the fact that a stuck-up little bitch like you is going to come in here and try to steal away my victory, all while telling me that everything I've been working toward is pointless."  
  
Before Ash could say another word, Rhia stormed away in the direction of the fight coordinator. A few women stared at Ash, and she averted her gaze, her eyes catching the door she had just entered through.  
  
"You can walk out of here right now," Ash heard a voice in her head say. "Nobody will stop you. Walk away from this insanity, right now."  
  
But another voice, fainter but nagging, said, "Coward."  
  
"It's not cowardice," she argued with herself. "If it were just a straight-up fight, you wouldn't be able to hold me back. But I'm not gonna go out there and start rubbing some other woman's crotch just to win a stupid tournament, dammit."  
  
"Go ahead," said that other voice, and Ashley realized that it was Commander Shepard's. "Let my people handle it if you can't. Come on out and meet me, and we can talk about what a wimp you are while the real fighters go at it."  
  
Shepard had known, of course. Taunting her about it out there, knowing she'd turn tail and run when she found out what the tournament was all about. It was that more than anything, that thought of Shepard laughing in her face, that made up her mind in the end.  
  
She caught motion out of the corner of her eye. "Thinking of chickening out?" asked a snide voice. Ash turned to see a redheaded human woman with a scar on her upper lip and an Eclipse tattoo on her shoulder. "There's usually one or two every year. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, honey."  
  
Ash felt her temper flare up a little. "Nah, wasn't gonna leave," she said as she stared down the woman. "Just thinking about how funny it's gonna be watching you skulk your way out that door after I beat your ass."  
  
"Cute," said the Eclipse merc. "Every Total Domination championship run has to start with one loser. And you look like just the loser I'm looking for."  
  
"Set up the fight if you're that confident," Ash said. "My name's As... Isis. Put it in with the fight coordinator, and I'll meet you whenever you're ready."  
  
"I'm Annihilator," said her first opponent. "Remember it, because Aria'll be announcing it when she hands me that trophy."  
  
And as Annihilator walked away, it finally dawned on Ash that she was actually going through with this.  
  
* * *  
  
When they called her name, Ashley took several long and deep breaths as she walked to Fight Room #1. Annihilator was already there, still looking confident. After a few seconds of waiting, the door to the combat area slid open, and the previous fight's winner strode out. While delivering a smirk to the waiting fighters, she reached over to a nearby guard and handed a strap-on dildo, its surface slick and shiny.  
  
"Dammit, I may be fighting in this, but there's no way in hell I'm doing this Total Domination shit," Ash said to herself as she watched the loser being led out of the training room by several guards, the woman hanging her head in shame at the catcalls audible from the fighting area beyond the door. Annihilator confidently strode into the room, and Ash tentatively followed.  
  
The room beyond was brightly lit, and Ash looked out onto a 20x20 square area surrounded by wire fencing, the chain links stretching up for about eight feet before joining into a ceiling at the top. Mats lined the floor, and were gleaming with the sweat and other fluids of the previous match participants.  
  
Looking out past the fencing, Ashley saw spectators crowding around the fighting area, letting out whoops and whistles as Annihilator paraded around. From the looks of things, the five fenced-in fighting areas were all within a much larger room, allowing those lucky enough to be chosen as spectators to mill around and choose which fight to watch.  
  
Looking out through the crowds, Ash could see into the next fighting area. Inside, Rhia was tossing her opponent into the cage walls, and followed in to press against her and pull away her bikini top. As she fondled her opponent's bared breast and gave her a long lick up her cheek, Rhia's eyes locked with Ash's, and then just as quickly looked away.  
  
Try as she might, Ash still couldn't reconcile the utter severity which Rhia took this whole competition, with the inescapable fact that it was designed to give this crowd an excuse to watch two women feel each other up. Dammit, even if Rhia was into women - which Ash most certainly wasn't - she had to recognize how sick this whole thing was.  
  
"New fight starting in Room #1," called out a voice on a PA system. "Annihilator vs. Isis, about to begin in Room #1."  
  
Ash kept focused on Annihilator as she dropped into a combat stance. Her opponent grinned cockily at her, and as Ash watched her bodily movement as she approached, she had to fight the urge to laugh. This woman had absolutely no idea how screwed she was.  
  
The door to the main training area slid shut, and the referee blew a whistle. The fight was on.  
  
She let her opponent make the first move, Annihilator coming in low to try and grab her around the waist. Ash easily evaded the clumsy attack, her opponent let out a confused cry as Ash spun around and grabbed her from behind, wrestling her to the mat without much effort. Annihilator struggled, but Ash got hold of her wrist and yanked back her arm, her opponent shrieking in pain as Ashley applied the basic hold.  
  
She could hear a beeping sound, as her Control Points started to rack up. It was no difficulty at all holding onto her helpless opponent for the maximum two minutes, after which the referee tapped her on the shoulder and told her to let up.  
  
Ash didn't wait this time. As soon as she was back on her feet, she went after her opponent, scuffling with her for a few seconds before dropping down on top of her onto the mat. She almost had another hold locked in when Annihilator got a hand up and raked her nails across Ash's face. The searing pain in her cheek took Ash off guard, and Annihilator rolled to rest on top of her.  
  
"No," Ash growled, as Annihilator pinned down her wrists. The merc gave her a bared teeth grin as she worked her knee in between Ash's thighs, rubbing hard against Ash's cloth-covered pussy. The crowd cheered, and a beeping noise from above told Ash that her opponent was racking up Style Points the longer she kept at Ash's crotch.  
  
"I'm gonna love making you my bitch," Annihilator taunted Ash. "Get that smart tongue of yours all up in my sweet little Eclipse pussy. How do you like the sound of that, loser?"  
  
"Think I'll pass," With a heave, Ash threw Annihilator off her, and her opponent tumbled to land on her stomach. Getting on top of her opponent, Ash wrapped an arm around her neck, locking her into another hold.  
  
"Grab her tits!" cried out a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Feel her up, Isis!" yelled out another, joining in with the rest of the crowd encouraging her to molest her opponent.  
  
But Ashley ignored them. If she was going to fight in this, she was going to win it her way. When the two minutes passed and the hold was broken, the crowd let out moans of disappointment.  
  
By the time the first round was over, Ash had triple her opponent's score from Control Points alone. Ash watched as several of the spectators drifted away from her area, obviously looking for a fight with a little more action.  
  
"Let them," Ash thought to herself. "I'm not here to get those fuckers off. I'm here to win."  
  
Although Annihilator managed to slip in a few more gropes here and there, and even managed to catch Ash off-guard long enough to get a few Control Points, in the end the fight was an absolute slaughter. As the timer ran out, the few spectators remaining cheered, as Ash stood over her defeated opponent.  
  
"Dominate! Dominate!" a chant started from the crowd. "Dominate! Dominate!"  
  
From behind her, one of Aria's staff approached, offering a strap-on dildo in one hand, and a giant vibrating wand in the other. Eyes downcast, Annihilator rose up to her knees, waiting meekly for Ash to take her well-earned prize.  
  
Ash looked out at the crowd one last time, disgusted, before walking away from her defeated opponent and out of the room. The boos of the crowd followed her all the way back into the training room.


	4. Getting to Know the Competition

"You're missing out, you know," she heard the voice as the door slid shut behind her.  
  
Ash turned to see a hulking, purple-skinned asari leaning against a wall, burly arms crossed as she stared at Ashley. Something in the look the alien was giving her gave Ash the chills.  
  
"What is it I'm missing out on?" Ash asked, sensing motion behind her. Another asari, smaller than the first but with a lean musculature, was stepping up behind her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. That you're going to win this whole thing clean, be better than all the rest of us and not lower yourself to our level," said the first asari. Pushing off the wall, she prowled toward Ash. "I've seen it before, and it just breaks my heart to think about how you're missing out on all the enjoyment of this event."  
  
The asari stood almost five inches taller than Ash, but Ash didn't flinch as she came closer. "Don't really think I would enjoy it. Not into women."  
  
This gave the asari a laugh. "It's not about what gets you off, Isis. It's about the fear. When I get someone in a fight, someone like you, you're not just thinking about how humiliating it's going to be to lose. You're thinking about what I'm going to do to you when I've won."  
  
The asari beckoned to her partner, who moved around Ashley and handed the first asari a gigantic strap-on. "You see this?" the first asari asked. "Had it custom-made with the winnings from my last championship. I stick this thing in a tight little cunt like yours, the electronics inside will interface directly with your nervous system. Give you the most intense, and most painful, orgasms you've ever had in your life. Last woman I used it on, I heard she still hasn't come out of her coma. Must be some nice dreams she's having."  
  
She stepped up in front of Ash, bringing the dildo head up to Ash's face. Ash let out a disgusted groan as she reared away.  
  
"Every year, I pick one special competitor to use my little toy on," the asari's voice was low and threatening. "And you know what, Isis? I think your puckered little asshole is just dying to take a ride on my cock, here."  
  
"You think you got what it takes?" Ash loudly declared, getting irate to cover up the nervousness she was feeling. "Go sign us up with the fight coordinator and put your money where your mouth is."  
  
The women around them stopped their conversations and exercise and whirled to stare. The sudden quiet that fell gave Ash the chills.  
  
The large asari gave a deep, taunting laugh. "Confidence. I can respect that. But no, I won't face you just yet. Out of respect for the skill I saw out there, I'm going to give you a chance I've never given another competitor before."  
  
She pointed toward one of the other fighters, a wiry-looking human with a long, braided ponytail and a respectable muscle mass. "That's Gladiator. She's a first-timer, like you. I told her to go ahead and sign herself up for a match against you. Do yourself a favor, Isis... take a dive. I made Gladiator promise that she'd be gentle with you when she takes your ass. Make it feel good for you. Not like I will."  
  
Ash glared up at the asari. "Thanks for the generous offer, but I think I'd rather kick both your asses instead."  
  
Her rival laughed her bravado off. "All the fighting areas are occupied for at least twenty minutes, so you have some time to reconsider before you go up against Gladiator. Just know that if you walk out of that arena a winner, things are going to get much harder." She looked over Ash's shoulder and scowled. "For you and your pretty little partner."  
  
"Picking on the new meat already, Behemoth?" said a voice behind Ash. Rhia approached from the side, laying an arm across Ash's shoulders. "Shouldn't you go after somebody a little more experienced?"  
  
The large asari, Behemoth, stared at Rhia like a half-eaten cockroach in her meal. "Someone like you, Crusher?" she derisively asked. "Pathetic as always. Go tell your human friend what she's up against taking on me. Tell her all about the last time you and I faced off. Maybe then she'll see reason and walk away from this."  
  
Rhia ushered Ashley away, moving to a vacant area of the room near the weight-lifting equipment. "By the Goddess, do you know who that was you were picking a fight with?"  
  
Ashley shrugged. "Some cocky bitch, I wasn't introduced."  
  
"That's Behemoth," Rhia said, her voice low and nervous. "Total Domination champion four out of the last five years. Only reason it wasn't all five was she got disqualified for excessive brutality two years ago."  
  
"Well, every streak has to get broken eventually," Ash said confidently.  
  
Rhia sat down on a weight bench, watching Behemoth conversing with her partner on the other side of the room. "I can't believe... she was trying to scare you off."  
  
"Well, she can try all she wants. I don't scare easy," Ashley said.  
  
"No, you don't get it," Rhia said, keeping her voice low. "Behemoth loves to take down competitors like you. Women who try to win 'clean' and skip all the groping and screwing. For her to try and get you to drop out... she must think you have a chance of beating her."  
  
Ash glanced over at Behemoth. The asari was staring over at her, looking confident. She definitely had a strength advantage over Ash, that was without question. But strength wasn't everything in a fight, and Ash had a feeling Behemoth knew it. Turning back to Rhia, Ash grinned confidently. "I'm gonna win this."  
  
Rhia shook her head. "Not the way you were fighting out there. Look, if you're going to do this, you have to do it all the way. You keep going around acting like you're better than this, and all you're doing is painting a target on your head for people like Behemoth. You need to start going for Style Points."  
  
"Dammit, I'm not... into women," Ash protested.  
  
"It's not about what you're into. You got lucky with your first opponent, but..."  
  
Ash scoffed. "Luck? That was skill out there."  
  
"Regardless, not every opponent is going to be as easy as that. And Style Points rack up much faster than Control Points. If you keep going for nothing but holds, all it'll take is for one opponent to get in a few good gropes and licks, and all the Control Points in the world won't keep you from losing."  
  
Just the thought of rubbing another woman's breasts, putting her hand down between her legs, made Ashley feel sick. Rhia saw the look and grabbed Ash by the shoulder. "Just think of it this way. If you don't, and you lose, there won't be any opponent in this arena who wouldn't spend every ten minutes of their Total Domination time making you do every depraved act they can think of. You get a reputation around here as being stuck-up, they're going to be lining up to drag you down into the gutter with them. So please, if you want to beat Behemoth and win this championship, forget about how distasteful you find it, and go for Style Points, okay?"  
  
Ash still looked nervous, but finally nodded. "If it becomes necessary, if I have to... I'll do it."  
  
"And I know you're going to argue with me, but you really need to use your Total Domination time. It's not just about your own pleasure. It's about showing everybody else in this tournament just what's in store for them if they lose against you."  
  
"I think I can intimidate them just fine without the threat of a dildo up the ass," Ash responded. When Rhia refuses to break her stare, Ash finally relented. "But I'll think about it."  
  
Rhia still looked anxious, but finally looked away. She was quiet for a long time after that, and when she spoke again, her voice was filled with melancholy. "This scar?" Rhia said, running her fingers across the deep, faded gash on her cheek. "Behemoth gave it to me. Her and that partner of hers, Apocalypse. I came into this just like you, thinking I could win without Style Points, without demeaning myself. But Behemoth showed me how foolish I was. After she... fucked me, Apocalypse slipped her a knife, and she carved this into my cheek."  
  
"Two years ago," Ash said, understanding. "The year she was disqualified."  
  
"She got interviewed afterward, and they asked her why she sacrificed her spot in the tournament to... do this. She said, 'It was worth getting disqualified, to teach that stuck-up bitch that I was better than her, and give her an eternal reminder that I always will be.'"  
  
Rhia stared at Ash with hardened eyes. "And after that, I promised myself I'd come back next year, and the year after that, as long as it took until I could finally take Behemoth down. Last year, I didn't make it, but I was positive I could take down Behemoth this year. But our bosses have other ideas, it seems."  
  
Ash saw the anger in Rhia's eyes, and behind it the pain. She sat down next to Rhia and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Look, what I said earlier... I'm sorry. This had just been so crazy, being hit with all of this at once."  
  
Rhia gave her a smile, but the sadness in her eyes remained. "Just promise me something, okay? If you go up against Behemoth, and you win, you take that custom dildo of hers and cram it right up her ass."  
  
Ash gave her a smile. "You've got a deal, Crusher."  
  
* * *  
  
While the two of them stretched and prepared themselves for the fights to come, Ash chatted with her asari partner. When she wasn't beating up on and fondling other women, Rhia had been a gun for hire. "It's not what you think," Rhia assured Ash. "I tried to stick to colony protection, bodyguard work. I didn't take any jobs I didn't feel good about, you know?" It was this attitude that had first drawn the attention of Liara T'Soni, who had hired her on as one of her full-time associates.  
  
"Don't get me wrong: I can get my hands dirty when I need to," Rhia said. "And working for Liara, I've had to spill a little blood here and there. But compared to some of the other information brokers out there, I lucked out and found somebody at least somewhat decent."  
  
It had been a while since she'd last seen Liara, and Ash found it hard to reconcile the stories Rhia told her about the jobs Liara had given her, with the shrinking violet who'd stepped onto the Normandy years ago.  
  
After a few minutes with the mercenary, Ash started to wish she had met Rhia under less crazy circumstances. She had seen a lot of adventure in 250 years, and had a way of telling a story that made you feel like you were experiencing it with her. After this was all over, she'd definitely have to buy this woman a drink.  
  
Rhia was just about to finish her tale of adventure involving a case of illegal narcotics, two easily distracted vorcha, and a generous dose of high explosives, when the announcement came over the PA.  
  
"Isis and Gladiator, please take your positions at room #3. Isis and Gladiator, fight to begin shortly."  
  
"Well, that's me," Ash gave her calves one last stretch before starting to leave.  
  
"Wait," Rhia called out. "Your cheek."  
  
In all their talking, Ash had forgotten that Annihilator had dug her nails into Ash's face. Rushing up to Ash, Rhia grabbed a nearby medi-gel applicator. She squeezed out a few drops of the healing substance onto Ash's face, and rubbed it gently into her light wound.  
  
"Good luck out there," Rhia said with a slight smile. "Remember what I told you. Do whatever it takes to win."  
  
Ash gave her a nod, even as she silently prayed that it wouldn't be necessary.


	5. Match #2: Isis vs. Gladiator

"Isis vs. Gladiator! Round two begins in one minute!"  
  
As Ash caught her breath, she stared up at the scoreboard. She'd been too sloppy. After her first match, she'd decided to conserve her strength, save up as much as she could for Behemoth. She had expected Gladiator to be another pushover like Annihilator.  
  
The spry, nimble woman had taken her by surprise, though. She had escaped out of Ash's first two holds before the thirty second mark, and the second time had managed to grab and yank off Ash's top as she pulled away. Ash told herself not to feel self-conscious, that she was basically naked as it was, but the feeling of the cool arena air across her bare nipples was turning out to be one hell of a distraction.  
  
She had made one last desperate move before the halfway point of the match, putting Gladiator in a hold that she would never be able to escape. But as soon as she felt the fingers drawing aside her bikini bottom, she realized her mistake. Ash may have locked in the hold, but she'd given her opponent unobstructed access to her groin. And as Rhia warned her, Style Points racked up quicker than Control Points, so by the time Ash relented and released the hold, Gladiator had managed to reach double Ash's current score.  
  
Ash looked out at the crowd around her. There had only been a few at first, the spectators remembering her smut-less performance from last time. But the distinctive beeping sound that signified Style Points being racked up had drawn a few curious onlookers, who had cheered as Gladiator fingered Ash's snatch.  
  
And as the seconds ticked down until round two began, Ash's eyes caught a face in the crowd, and things went from bad to worse.  
  
Shepard was watching. Ash fought the urge to cross her arms over her bare breasts, hating to let Shepard see her shamed like this. Shepard's expression was unreadable, but it felt as though her eyes were roaming up and down Ash's near-naked body.  
  
"I can't lose," Ash said to herself. "Not in front of her. I won't let her see me humbled by anyone."  
  
The whistle chimed out, and round two began.  
  
"Glad-i-a-tor!" called out the crowd, followed by several claps. "Glad-i-a-tor!" Clap. Clap. Clap-clap-clap.  
  
The agile human looked around at the crowd and cried out in triumph, which was all the distraction Ash needed. It didn't take long to lock her opponent into another hold, this one without any access to any exploitable areas of Ash's body. The crowd's glee was dampened somewhat by Ash's success, as by now most of them knew she wouldn't be molesting her opponent any time soon.  
  
By the time the two minutes were up and Ash pulled away, her score was creeping closer to Gladiator's. Ash did the math, and internally sighed in relief. As long as she remained in control of this match and didn't let Gladiator get any major scoring in, she could pull this off just like she did before.  
  
But then, as she took Gladiator down and held her to the floor, she caught Shepard's eye. It was only a split second, but it was enough of a distraction for Gladiator to reverse the hold. As her opponent locked her into place, she returned her hand to between Ash's thighs, keeping her fingers firmly planted inside Ash's pussy despite Ash's best attempts to throw her off.  
  
The beeps above her head, signifying Gladiator's increasing score, sounded like a death knell to Ash.  
  
In her mind, she saw Shepard out in the crowd, gloating over Ash's defeat.  
  
She saw a vision of Gladiator stripping her naked and raping her, while from backstage Behemoth watched the monitor in satisfaction.  
  
She saw herself returning to the Council in shame, failing at her first important mission as a Spectre.  
  
But the last vision she saw, the one that spurred her into action, was the image of Rhia, screaming out in pain as Behemoth slashed at her face and left her bleeding on the mat.  
  
With a loud cry and a last surge of strength, Ash broke away from Gladiator's hold. After some quick scuffling on the mat, Ash pinned her opponent under her weight, resting in a crouched position on Gladiator's chest, with her ass in her opponent's face.  
  
"Dad," Ash thought to herself. "If you're up there watching, now would be a good time to look away."  
  
Gladiator struggled, but Ash finally managed to grab hold of her bikini bottoms and yank them off. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on each of Gladiator's legs, pinning them to the ground with all her strength.  
  
And without hesitation, she leaned forward, and put her mouth against Gladiator's pussy.  
  
The smell was the worst part. Ash didn't know what Gladiator did for a living, but it apparently didn't leave much room for proper hygiene. Regardless, she tried her best to keep her stomach in check as she licked awkwardly at her opponent's slit. The crowd was going nuts around her, cheering her on as she lapped and tongued her opponent, but Ash blocked it out.  
  
"What the fuck am I doing?" Ash thought, as her opponent wriggled and struggled to free herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture something else in her mind, some innocuous other thing she was planting her tongue into.  
  
But try as she might, she couldn't make herself forget that she was eating pussy. And when the final whistle was blown, she pulled away in relief. Looking up, she saw the scores and let out her held breath. It may have been distasteful, but it had worked. She had won.  
  
"Dominate! Dominate!" the crowd chanted again, apparently hoping that "Isis" had changed her mind on more than one thing in this fight. The referee approached her with the sex toys again, holding them out half-heartedly.  
  
"It's not really about your own pleasure," Rhia had said. "It's about showing everybody else in this tournament just what's in store for them if they lose against you."  
  
Her eyes caught Shepard's again, her commander staring intently at her.  
  
"She thought she was so smart, tricking me into this," Ash thought to herself. "Well, let's see how she likes this show."  
  
Lips curled in scorn, Ashley snatched up the strap-on and tried her best to figure out how to put it on. With a little help from the staffer, Ash soon had an artificial phallus jutting out from between her legs.  
  
She was about to walk away to confront her opponent, when the staffer grabbed her by the shoulder. Reaching down, he pressed a small switch in the crotch area of the strap-on. It hummed for a second, and Ash looked down at the cock between her legs in confusion. "What did that do?" she muttered to herself, as she touched the tip of the strap-on experimentally.  
  
And felt her fingertip press against the surface of the cock.  
  
Ash let out a gasp as she wrapped her hand around the dildo between her legs, and felt her fingers running up and down a set of nerves she didn't have before now.  
  
"Holy shit," Ash exclaimed, starting to understand why Rhia and the rest of the competitors wanted to use their Total Domination time. Striding up to the gasping, defeated Gladiator, Ash placed her new cock in front of her opponent's lips. "Suck it," she commanded.  
  
When she felt her opponent's lips around the cock, Ash almost came right then and there. The sensations the device was sending through her body were unlike anything she ever experienced before. Her previous hesitation was rapidly fading away, the device between her legs filling her with urges she didn't even know she had.  
  
"Yeah," she moaned, grabbing Gladiator's head and thrusting her hips into her opponent's face. "Suck that winner's cock. Suck it all down."  
  
As the nerve-stimulating strap-on hummed between her legs, Ash vigorously face-fucked Gladiator, the crowd chanting as she went.  
  
"Isis! Isis! Isis! Isis!"  
  
Finally pushing Gladiator's head away, Ash drug her to her feet. Shoving her to the edge of the cage, she pressed her against the fence right where Shepard was standing and watching. The defeated Gladiator let out a violated cry as the strap-on thrust inside her pussy, no hesitation in Ash now as she energetically fucked her opponent.  
  
"Look at this loser," Ash cried out to the crowd. "Look at how much she loves taking a thick winner's cock! You like getting fucked by a winner, don't you? Don't you?"  
  
"Y...yes..." Gladiator stammered, face pressed against the steel grating. The fence shook from the force of Ash's thrusts, Ash taking her prize with all of her remaining energy.  
  
All the while, Ash kept her eyes locked on Shepard's, anger burning in her stare. Shepard stared right back, and the looks between them were only broken when the device between Ash's legs finally sent her into a mind-blowing orgasm.  
  
Ash certainly wasn't a stranger to her own body. She'd gotten off her fair share of times in her life. Mostly by hand, but there had been a few guys here and there, when she could find the time between training and assignments. But all of those times combined together didn't even approach a fraction of the mind-blowing pleasure going through her body at the moment. It was all she could do to stay on her feet as the strap-on's electronics sent her plunging from one orgasm straight through into another.  
  
Just as her last climax reached its conclusion, the final whistle sounded, signifying that Total Domination time was over. The staffer came over and switched off the device.  
  
"Fuck," Ash felt herself return to reality. What had she just done? She had only planned to have her opponent suck on the dildo a little, just enough to show that she was willing to dominate her opponent. But once that thing had gotten switched on, her rational mind had seemed to vanish, leaving nothing but unfiltered lust.  
  
Ash hastily removed the strap-on and staggered away from the fight room, one of the staffers holding out her top for her to tie back on. She told herself that she should feel ashamed of what she had done, but the aftershocks of her massive orgasm were still making their way through her body.  
  
And she knew then and there that from now on, she was in this to win. With whatever it took.


	6. Unsportsmanlike Conduct

As soon as she was out of the fighting arena, she searched for Rhia, wanting to share her recent triumph. But even among the depleted ranks of the remaining competitors, she didn't spot her.  
  
She glanced up at the monitors showing the current fights. No sign of Rhia, although she did notice that Shepard's teammates, Miranda and Jack, were both currently competing in separate fights. "Wonder how long it's gonna be before I have to start taking them down?" she thought to herself.  
  
Searching around the large workout area, she finally spotted a side door to the restrooms. She started to lean against the wall, waiting for Rhia to emerge, when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight.  
  
Opening the door and dashing in, she saw Apocalypse, Behemoth's partner, throwing hard right hooks into the face of a dazed Rhia. Hearing Ash arrive, the athletic asari let out a cocky laugh, before landing one more punch that sent Rhia tumbling to the ground.  
  
"You see this, Isis?" Apocalypse sneered, pointing down at the dazed Rhia. "You don't drop out of this fight, you and your partner will regret it."  
  
Ashley stared daggers at the asari. "You cowardly bitch. Too afraid to take me on, you have to go after my partner?"  
  
"Afraid?" Apocalypse smirked. "Of a stuck-up human like you? Hardly."  
  
"Then set up the fight," Ash said, taking a step toward Apocalypse and enjoying seeing the brief flash of fear in her eyes. "You want to take me out of this tournament, why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
Apocalypse shook a finger at her. "Not how it works," she admonished. "Behemoth says if you don't drop out, she wants to take your ass herself."  
  
"You ever get tired of hiding behind your boss?" Ash snarled. "Or did she already make you her bitch, too?"  
  
Ash saw Apocalypse's confidence waver. "She's not my boss!"  
  
"Really? Then take me on if she's not. Go set up the fight right now, or go report back to your master like a good little slave."  
  
Apocalypse pounded a fist down on the sink. "F...fine! I will! Fuck Behemoth, I'll take you out myself!" She delivered a kick to Rhia's side as she left, giving Ash a wide berth on her way out.  
  
As soon as her next opponent was gone, Ash crouched down beside Rhia. "You okay?"  
  
Sitting up, Rhia wiped a trickle of blood away from her mouth. "It's nothing. A few bruises, I'll be fine to compete." She stared at the door where Apocalypse had left and bared her teeth. "Ambush in the toilets, how pathetic is that? Behemoth must be terrified of you if she's resorting to this sort of stunt."  
  
"She should be," Ash said. "I took your advice. May not be my thing, feeling up another woman like that, but if it means I get to take out Behemoth and win this thing, I'm willing to go all the way."  
  
Rhia gave her a smile as Ash helped her to her feet. The two of them emerged from the restrooms to see Behemoth and Apocalypse having a heated argument in the distance. "Looks like the happy couple is having their first fight," Ash said to herself.  
  
"You better watch yourself," Rhia cautioned her. "Behemoth won't be happy if you take out her tag partner."  
  
"If she thinks that's bad," Ash said, "wait until it's her turn."


	7. Match #3: Isis vs. Apocalypse

Her last performance seemed to have won over the crowd, as Ash stepped into the fighting area to the cheers and chants of the crowd. She told herself that all the posturing and playing to the spectators was just her way of intimidating her opponent. But God help her, there was something about the adulation of a bunch of rich perverts that was getting her all pumped up.  
  
In the end, though, she hardly needed it. Apocalypse put up a good fight, but against the new and improved Isis, she didn't have a prayer. Ash now combined all of her previously formidable submission holds with rubbing of Apocalypse's breasts and fingering underneath her bikini bottom. She didn't quite work up the nerve to duplicate her last performance, and put her tongue to work in her opponent's pussy, but the points she was getting for the basic groping was more than enough to counteract Apocalypse's attempts at an offense.  
  
When the match was finally called and the tools were offered, Ash was quick to grab the strap-on. As the device between her legs hummed and the sensation of the cock between her legs flared to life, Ash roughly shoved her opponent to the ground.  
  
"Ass up. Get your ass up, loser!" Ash taunted her beaten opponent. The asari glared at Ash, but dutifully presented her rear end to her opponent. As if guessing her intentions, one of the staffers dashed forward with a bottle of lubrication, and Ash let out a gasp as she felt the woman's fingers rub the slick fluid all across her cock.  
  
"Whose bitch are you?" Ash called out, even as the crowd helpfully chanted the answer for the beaten asari on the floor.  
  
"Isis! Isis! Isis!"  
  
"Whose bitch?" Ash slapped a hand down on Apocalypse's bare ass, and the asari let out a high shriek.  
  
"Isis's..." Apocalypse muttered. "I'm Isis's bitch."  
  
"Damn right," Ash said with a smirk, as she thrust her strap-on roughly into Apocalyse's tight asshole.  
  
The asari gritted her teeth as Ash roughly took her ass, the device sending the sensation of Apocalyse's tight anal canal back to Ash's nervous system. Losing herself to the pleasure, Ash moaned and thrust, eager to make her opponent cum and prove her final victory.  
  
As she took the asari from behind, Ash looked up into one of the cameras filming the event, hoping that it was the feed currently being shown back in the training room. "You see this, Behemoth?" Ash yelled over the roar of the crowd, as she laid down another slap onto the reddening backside of her opponent. "You fuck with my partner, I fuck yours 'til she begs me for it! And you're next!"  
  
The crowd gave a cheer at this boast. Beckoning over one of the staffers, Ash took the large, vibrating wand from them and reached around to place it between Behemoth's legs. The asari jolted like a bolt of electricity went through her, and her previously stoic submission was replaced with heated, orgasmic moans.  
  
A few seconds before the ten minutes were up, Ash got her wish, and Behemoth's fluids dripped down onto the mat as she shuddered in climax. Ash waited until she was finished moaning before shoving her away, playing to the crowd for the remaining amount of time before the buzzer rang, and her Total Domination time was over.  
  
And Ash made sure to deliver a kick to Apocalypse's side on the way out.

* * *  
  
Ash wasn't out of the fighting arena for a minute, before a big purple mass came charging at her.  
  
"You took out my partner!" Behemoth shouted into Ash's face, pressing her against a wall. "I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"Maybe next time, you won't send one of your bitches to do your job for you," Ash stared back at Behemoth without fear. "You ready to do this now, or do you have any other minions to throw at me?"  
  
"Fuck the tournament," Behemoth said, raising a fist rippling with biotic power. Apparently the biotic suppression field didn't extend to the waiting room, Ash realized with a bit of alarm. "I don't care if they disqualify me; I'm taking you out right here and now."  
  
"Really, now," said a voice from behind Behemoth. "I would have expected better sportsmanship from you, Behemoth."  
  
Behemoth gasped, as she was suddenly enveloped in someone else's biotic field. As she was telekinetically yanked away, Ash saw Shepard's shipmates standing there, Jack grinning wickedly as she used her biotics to send Behemoth flying roughly into a wall.  
  
The one who had spoken, Miranda, turned her attention to Ash. "We need to talk. Follow us."  
  
"Hey, I'm not done with her yet," Behemoth yelled, only for Jack to biotically grab her and slam her into the wall again. That time shut her up.  
  
Ash followed the two women to the weight benches. Rhia was already waiting there.  
  
"Look, I think we all know why we're here," Miranda said as soon as they were all assembled. "We're getting down to the last few competitors. And sooner or later, we're probably going to have to face off against each other."  
  
"So we figured, why fuck around?" Jack chimed in. "Let's just get this out of the way right now and see who gets to win that trophy for Shepard's asari sweetie. So, how about it? Tag match, you two against us."  
  
Ash frowned. "And take out two of Liara's competitors in one fight? Wouldn't it be better to combine our efforts against Behemoth?"  
  
Miranda looked uncomfortable. "The thing is, me and Jack have been lucky up to this point. We've managed to get a few wins against weaker opponents, but bottom line is, we're probably not going to win this. You and Rhia, you've probably got a much better chance. And, well..."  
  
"What the cheerleader's trying to say," Jack butted in, "is that she's not looking forward to the idea of that giant asari bitch taking her up the ass."  
  
"Let's make an agreement," Miranda said. "We'll fight in a tag match, to see who gets to go after the championship. And whoever wins, promises not to... dominate the loser," Miranda winced at the thought. "At least this way, we can get out of this with a relative amount of dignity intact. What do you say?"  
  
Ash looked to Rhia, who considered for a moment before nodding. "Alright, sounds good," Ash said. "Set up the match, we'll be ready."  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said. "And may the best team win."  
  
The two Normandy crew members walked toward the fight coordinator. As soon as they were gone, Ash turned to Rhia. "You're going to be okay to fight?"  
  
"Like I said, just a few bruises, I'll be fine. But just answer me one question."  
  
Ash nodded. "Sure."  
  
Rhia gave her a devious smile. "We were totally lying about not dominating those two bitches, weren't we?"  
  
Ash smiled back. "Don't be stupid, partner. Of course we were."


	8. Match #4: Isis & Crusher vs. Zero & Lawmaker

If only Shepard could have been there to see the looks on her loyal teammates’ faces when Ash and Rhia started attaching the strap-ons to their hips.  
  
Ash had searched in vain for Shepard in the crowd throughout the match, while she and Rhia made quick work of Miranda and Jack. The buxom brunette had certainly been correct, that she and Jack wouldn't have had a shot against Behemoth. They certainly had trained themselves before the match, but against two seasoned warriors like Ash and Rhia, they found themselves quickly overwhelmed.  
  
As the battle had raged on, and Ash held a cursing Jack down while Rhia licked at her pussy, Ash began to wonder why she had been so reluctant before now. The crowd chanting her name, the adrenaline flowing, the satisfaction of seeing your opponent being helplessly violated...  
  
After this was all over, Ash was seriously considering signing up for next year's tournament.  
  
When the result was declared, Jack and Miranda had made to start leaving, only for Ash and Rhia to force them back down to their knees. "Where do you think you're going?" Ash said to the shocked Miranda.  
  
"But... you promised..." Miranda had exclaimed, even as Ash switched on her strap-on.  
  
Grabbing Miranda by the back of the head, Ash forced her to deep-throat the buzzing cock between her legs. "Yeah, but I also promised Shepard I'd get back at her for not telling me what really went on in this tournament. And since she's not here, you'll just have to do."  
  
As the feeling of Miranda's lips around her cock pulsed through her whole body, she looked over to see Rhia giving the same treatment to a furious-looking Jack. Reaching over, Ash raised her hand to Rhia, and apparently the asari had enough knowledge of human culture to deliver the appropriate high-five.  
  
After about a minute or two of forced fellatio, Ash and Rhia ordered their opponents to the ground. "You," Rhia commanded Miranda onto her back. "Spread your legs." Pointing at Jack, she then directed her finger to Miranda's snatch. "Get down there and eat out your loser partner."  
  
Jack's face twisted with rage. "No! No fucking way! You fucking bitches lied to us!"  
  
Ash gave a smile back to one of the staffers. "Hmm, that sounded like resistance to me. Did it sound like resistance to you?"  
  
There was a loud buzz, and ten minutes were added to the timer above the cage. The crowd let out a cheer, as the Total Domination time was extended.  
  
"Now, you gonna do what I say?" Ashley cocked her hips, staring down at the bald woman with a superior glare. "Or you feel like having one of these batarians force you to do it?"  
  
Her eyes smoldering with murderous rage, Jack nonetheless nodded compliance. Ash directed her down to her hands and knees, Jack craning her neck down to put her tongue into Miranda's snatch. She let out a heated grunt as Ash penetrated her from behind, delivering several hard slaps to Jack's tattooed ass before grabbing her waist and thrusting forward.  
  
"Get your hips up," Rhia commanded Miranda, and Miranda raised her crotch higher to give Jack better access. Rhia had removed her strap-on, and planted her crotch into Miranda's face. "You just gonna stare at it, loser?" Rhia taunted her defeated opponent. "Or lick it like a good bitch?"  
  
Twenty minutes never went by so fast, as Rhia and Ash put Miranda and Jack into humiliating position after humiliating position. As they reached their last minute, they both fucked the two losers doggy-style, arranging them face-to-face and commanding them to make out with each other. The two Normandy shipmates moaned in unwanted pleasure, as the forced stimulation finally overwhelmed them, and they collapsed to the mats in the throes of climax.  
  
Ash and Rhia stood up and pumped their fists to the crowd.  
  
"Rhia," Ash turned to say to her partner. "That was one..."  
  
And then Rhia kissed her.  
  
Ash didn't know how to react at first. Even with all the pussy rubbing, breast licking, and female groping that had occurred this evening, this was the first time she had ever been kissed by a woman. Eventually, though, the oversize libido the still-active strap-on between her legs was giving her, won out over any reservations she may have had, and she threw her arms over Rhia's shoulders, returning the kiss with reckless abandon while the crowd cheered them on.


	9. Only One Winner

"Sorry," Rhia had said as they returned to the waiting area. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No, it was okay," Ash said, even as her rational mind began to return with the removal of the strap-on device. If only the Ash from a day or so could see her now: fondling and molesting other women without hesitation, gleefully violating them afterward, and now making out with an alien woman.  
  
"I just got caught up in the moment," she stared deep into Ash's eyes. "It won't happen again. Not unless you ask me to, alright?"  
  
Ash had to suppress a laugh, Rhia leaving that out-clause in there for herself. Still, after all this was over, Ash needed to get herself a man, pronto. This Sapphic arena was starting to get to her. Even now, she felt herself staring at Rhia as she turned away, noticing her rippling, muscular body in a new and unfamiliar way.  
  
She shook her head, forcing her attention on to something else. That "something else" ended up being that there were no other competitors in the room with them.  
  
"What the hell?" she heard Rhia saying, her partner obviously seeing the same thing.  
  
Ash turned to the fight coordinator. "Where'd everybody else go?" she asked. "Weren't there still seven or eight fighters still left?"  
  
"They all pulled out," said the obese human. "After you knocked out Apocalypse, none of them wanted to go up against Behemoth. She kept signing up for matches, and all her opponents dropped out rather than face her. All but one, that is."  
  
Ash stared around at the fight rooms; none of them had current matches running, except for #1. Strangely, though, the video feed for that arena wasn't active, although Ash could hear the muffled sounds of a titanic struggle through the door. The informational feed said that Behemoth was currently in a fight, but instead of an opponent's name, the only thing listed was "???".  
  
Returning to Rhia, Ash gave her a smile. "Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought." She paused for a moment, and then rested a hesitant hand on her partner's shoulder. "Look, Rhia, you should be the one to take on Behemoth. Get a chance for your revenge, once and for all. I'll drop out if you win, and take her out for you if you don't."  
  
Rhia refused to meet Ash's eyes. After an awkward pause, she yelled out to the fight coordinator. "Hey! Set me up against Isis next."  
  
As Ash gawked, the coordinator nodded. "All the other rooms are open. We'll start whenever you're ready."  
  
"Rhia, no," Ash said.  
  
"I can't beat her, Ash," Rhia said, her tone defeated. "I tried to deny it, told myself that if I just kept at it, I'd win eventually. But I know I can't. And the thought of her getting to dominate me again... I can't handle it."  
  
Ash grabbed Rhia by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I've seen you out there. I know you can do it. Behemoth's all talk; you've got what it takes to beat her."  
  
"Well, if I can beat her, then I should be able to beat you, shouldn't I?" Rhia responded. "Ash, we know that in the end, Behemoth can't win this. One of us has to take her out, so we might as well find out now which of us has the better chance. Even though we both know who it is."  
  
Ash sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but Rhia was right. She was definitely a great fighter, but Ash knew Rhia wasn't as good as she herself was. And the thought of that wicked bitch Behemoth using that giant strap-on of hers against Rhia...  
  
"Fine, okay," Ash said. "We'll do this."  
  
"Just one thing I want you to promise me," Rhia said.  
  
"You don't even have to ask. I won't dominate you," Ash gave her a friendly smile. "And this time, I'm not lying."  
  
Rhia, however, remained serious. "No, Ash... I want you to do it. If you don't, it'll look to all the people out there like I wasn't even worth wasting your time on. It would be an insult to me and everything I've tried to accomplish in this tournament. So, please," Rhia rested a gentle hand on Ash's cheek, "if somebody's going to dominate me today, I want it to be you."  
  
And before Ash could deliver an answer, Rhia turned away and walked to one of the vacant fighting arenas.


	10. Match #5: Isis vs. Crusher

They were in fight room #4, so Ash had no way of seeing the mystery opponent that was taking on Behemoth. The crowd around fight room #1 were still audible, though, and were chanting something that, although Ash couldn't quite make it out, didn't sound anything like Behemoth's name.  
  
"Who the hell is Behemoth taking on over there?" Ash thought to herself, but her current situation soon distracted her from this curiosity. The whistle sounded, and she and Rhia were locked in combat.  
  
And suddenly, Ash found herself once again reluctant to accumulate any Style Points. Before, she had been able to rationalize it as just a means to victory, and then later as a way to humiliate and display her dominance over her unwilling opponent. But now, in a fight with a woman who had made perfectly clear that she was quite inviting of Ash's touch, Ash found herself holding back.  
  
Luckily for Ash, Rhia was doing the exact same thing, even as the crowd was showing their disapproval of the "clean" fight. "She must still be thinking about that kiss," Ash thought to herself. "'Not unless you ask me to,' that was what she said. I guess that applies to everything else."  
  
So for the twenty minutes of their fight, they engaged in pure, clean mat wrestling. Rhia was definitely good; she should be after fighting in this competition for three years. But as usual, Ash's Alliance military training put her at the top echelons when it came to fighting, so by the end of the match, she had decidedly defeated Rhia with Control Points alone.  
  
Behemoth's match against the mystery opponent must have ended, Ash observed. Most of the crowd was now gathering around their fighting area, and she no longer heard any sounds coming from the direction of Room #1.  
  
Before, Ash had been welcoming of the crowd's attentions. Now, the thought of them all watching while she violated her former partner, made her feel ill.  
  
As Rhia sank to her knees, Ash was presented with the tools of domination. But as she stared down at Rhia, she found herself hesitating.  
  
"I can't," she thought to herself. "Can't let the sex-crazy woman I become with that strap-on attached have her way with Rhia."  
  
Rhia saw Ash's hesitation, and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Please," Rhia mouthed to her. "Please."  
  
"Rhia, I..." she started to say, when a new, unfamiliar buzzer blared out over the arena.  
  
The door to the fighting room slid open, and two burly batarians entered. Roughly, they grabbed Rhia's arms and hauled her to her feet, leading her out of the arena.  
  
"Wait," Ash yelled out. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
The batarians didn't answer, and Ash started to chase after them, only to have two more guards push her back into place. After a few seconds, they parted to reveal the new occupant of the fenced-in area.  
  
"Good evening, fight fans!" called out Aria T'Loak into a microphone. "I hope you've enjoyed the tournament up to this point. But all good things must come to an end, and right now, it's time for our final, championship battle!"  
  
The purple-skinned asari stepped up to Ash, a sneering smile on her face. "Let me first congratulate this fine competitor here, a great fighter and dedicated dominatrix. Please give a hand to Isis, aka Ashley Williams, the second human Spectre!"  
  
Ash felt herself go numb. "Shit," she thought to herself. The announcement certainly didn't elicit any applause from the crowd. Mostly just gasps and angry mumbling.  
  
"Now, we've seen Ms. Williams take on some fierce competition here tonight," Aria said, strutting around the room and looking out at the assembled crowd. "But you know, I got to thinking it was a little unfair. I mean, with all that extensive Spectre training of yours, Ms. Williams, I think you have to agree that winning here was about as difficult as, how do you humans put it, shooting fish in a barrel."  
  
Ash barely heard Aria's words, too busy looking out at the crowd and their angry glares. The idea of the Council sticking their nose into this tournament was obviously not appealing to them, and Ash began to wonder if she was going to make it out of this alive.  
  
"Now, ever since I started Total Domination, there have been a set of rules in place," Aria continued. "But if you know me, Omega, you know that I've never been one to stick to the rules. So this year, I've allowed a special late entrant into this tournament, and one that I think should be able to give Ms. Williams here the proper sort of challenge."  
  
"No," Ash thought to herself. "Goddammit, not her."  
  
And even as she thought it, the door to the arena slid open, and a familiar face on top of a well-built, bikini-clad body appeared.  
  
"You saw her take down Behemoth!" Aria declared. "And now, in our final championship match, it's Spectre vs. Spectre. Ashley Williams, and her opponent, Karen Shepard!"  
  
The crowd roared out in anticipation of the match to come, although Ash doubted they were really interested in who won; more the chance to see one Spectre or another get violated for their viewing pleasure.  
  
"Shepard, what the hell are you doing?" Ash hissed at Shepard, even as her former commander got herself into a fighting stance.  
  
"Making sure Liara gets her artifact," Shepard said, flexing her substantial arm muscles as she sized up her opponent. "One way or another."  
  
"I was going to win this, dammit!" Ash protested. "I had it in the bag! You didn't need to stick your nose in!"  
  
As the whistle sounded for the match to begin, Shepard gave Ash a smirk. "You gonna bitch about this all day? Or you here to fight?"


	11. Match #6: Isis vs. ???

From the first seconds of the fight, Ash knew she was in trouble.  
  
Even though Ash had been a superior fighter, Rhia hadn't exactly been a pushover. After each of the previous fights, she'd had at least ten minutes or so to recover before heading in for the next battle. This time, she was fresh off another grueling struggle, and the prospect of another twenty minute fight so soon after was potentially more than even her body could take.  
  
On top of that, the Shepard she was facing in this fight wasn't the one she knew years ago. Cerberus must have done some tinkering when they brought her back from the dead, because Shepard was more powerful than any other human Ash had faced off against.  
  
And it wasn't just strength. Shepard's eyes tracked Ash's every movement, no matter how quickly she tried to strike. Every time Ash went for an opening, Shepard ably countered her.  
  
"Dammit," Ash thought to herself, as Shepard casually dodged away from another one of her holds. "I won't let her take this away from me. Not when I was so close."  
  
Ash feinted one way before coming at Shepard from the other, but the agile Commander wasn't fooled. Spinning around Ash's attempt at a hold, she came up from behind and locked Ash in a sleeper hold. With a rough yank, she tore Ash's top away with her free hand, and the crowd let out a raucous cheer as Shepard began groping and pawing at Ash's tits.  
  
"Been watching you fight, Ash," Shepard whispered into her ear, while Ash struggled to breathe past the tight grip of Shepard's forearm. "You know, Liara said she didn't think you'd go for it, but I knew. Underneath all that armor and attitude, there was a born muff diver just waiting to be set free."  
  
"Fuck you, Shepard," Ash growled, driving an elbow into Shepard's abdomen. The blow barely fazed the enhanced human, but it distracted her enough for Ash to slip out of the hold and dart away from her opponent.  
  
"Thought you should know, Ash," Shepard taunted her, as the two of them circled around each other. "I had Tali hack into the video feeds for this tournament. We've got vids saved of all your fights. Maybe I oughta send a few copies to your sisters. I'm sure the Williams clan would love to see their beloved Ashley eating snatch in a dingy Omega shithole."  
  
Ashley knew Shepard was trying to piss her off. Get her to rush in, make a stupid mistake. But that cocky grin on Shepard's face was doing more to bring out the rage in her than any words could.  
  
Shepard made her move next, plowing forward and sending Ash back-first into the mesh. Ash cried out as she felt the hands of the spectators grabbing and scratching at her bare flesh, the crowd of Omega scum eager to punish the Council mole.  
  
"Never got it until today," Shepard said into Ash's ear, as her fingers delicately undid the knot in Ash's bikini bottoms. "On Horizon, I tried to make peace with you, but you wanted nothing to do with it. All that anger and hostility, it never made sense until now. All this time, you were angry because I went and died before you got a chance to fuck me. That's what this has really been all about, hasn't it?"  
  
Ash spit in Shepard's face. "I'd rather suck a varren's cock," she snapped.  
  
"You might get that chance," Shepard said. "But for now..." she trailed off as her hand went between Ash's thighs, her middle finger daintily slipping between Ash's lips and pressing into her warmth. Ash gasped, more from surprise than any kind of arousal, as Shepard used her bionically-enhanced speed to rapidly assault Ash's clit.  
  
"For not wanting this, you sure are getting wet," Shepard taunted her, while Ash struggled to escape her grasp. She tried to will herself to ignore the stimulation going on between her legs, but her body was responding to Shepard's touch all on its own.  
  
Just as she started to feel the familiar onset of her climax, the sound of the halftime bell gave her a reprieve from Shepard's capable fingers. She gasped for breath as Shepard pulled away, feeling her fluids dripping down her thighs.  
  
If Shepard was able to do this to her during the fight, Ash wondered in horror, what was she going to Ash during Total Domination?  
  
* * *  
  
As the second round began, Shepard stood up straight, looking a little bored as she waited for Ash to make her move. "The bitch isn't even pretending anymore," Ash thought bitterly. "She knows she's got this won, and she's just playing with me."  
  
Nonetheless, Ash had to try. She charged in against Shepard, only to watch her opponent spin aside again. As Ash plowed past, Shepard delivered a hard slap to her bare backside, and gleefully shouted, "Ole!"  
  
"Dammit, Shepard!" Ash yelled at her opponent. "What the hell are you trying to prove? Fine, you're a better fighter than me. So just end this already and take the damn trophy."  
  
"And deny the fans here a proper championship match?" Shepard declared, raising her hands as the crowd cheered. "Ash, how selfish of you."  
  
Ash made another attempt at a hold, one that ended with her face-down on the floor, and Shepard crouching on top of her, facing her feet. Ash cried out as Shepard's strong hands grabbed her buttocks, roughly squeezing the twin mounds of flesh.  
  
"Truth is, Ash, I would have let you win," Shepard said, as she laid another hard slap down on Ash's ass. "Honestly, I would have been here to congratulate you on your victory after it was all over. But you made the one mistake you don't want to make with me."  
  
Ash shrieked as Shepard spoke her next words, punctuating each one with another smack at her backside. "You! Fucked! With! My! Crew!"  
  
Even over the lewd catcalls and jeering taunts of the crowd, Ash could still hear Shepard. "I made you the offer, Ash. You could have been one of us again, and I would have welcomed you back with open arms. I would have treated you like I treat everyone else on my team. But no, you had to hold a grudge. And once you decided to humiliate my crew-mates, I had to retaliate. So, this isn't me being cruel or vindictive. This is just me doing right by my crew."  
  
She struggled with all her might, but the weight of Shepard on top of her left Ashley completely immobile. As Shepard continued to lay down blows on her rear, until it was beet red and throbbing in pain, Ash wondered when the hell the referee was going to break the damn hold, already. It had to have been two minutes by now.  
  
But as Ash looked around, she finally noticed that there was no referee in the fighting area. Nobody else at all here except her and Shepard.  
  
Resigned, Ash went limp, bearing the pain of Shepard's strikes as she felt the minutes tick by. Finally, the final buzzer sounded, and Shepard stood up to play to the ravenous crowd.  
  
"Ten minutes," Ash thought to herself. "Just play along, don't resist, and this nightmare will be over in ten minutes."  
  
And as if some devil out there heard her thoughts, the door to the fighting arena slid open, and Aria emerged again. "What a hell of a fight, huh, folks? A bit one-sided, though, I have to admit. And on top of so many competitors dropping out of the tournament early... I'm worried that I might be sending you all home short-changed. So, as a special bonus for all Total Domination fans..."  
  
Ash rolled over on her back, in time to see Aria point up at the scoreboard above the wire mesh fencing. Horrified, Ash stared as the "10:00" indicator for Total Domination Time disappeared, leaving only a black, empty space.  
  
"In appreciation of all our fans, and as a reward for the hero of the Citadel, Commander Shepard, I'm now officially giving her as much Total Domination time as she wants!"  
  
As Shepard dragged her up to her knees, Ashley stared pleadingly at her. "Please," Ashley said, any thoughts of retaining her dignity through this gone. "Shepard, please. I'm sorry for what I did. Just don't do this. Please don't do this."  
  
Shepard stared down at Ash with an amused expression. "Really? The second human Spectre is begging me?"  
  
"Yes, fuck it, I'm begging you. You won, you beat me. Just take the damn trophy and let me go, please."  
  
Shepard considered this for a few seconds, agonizing and eternal seconds. Finally, she nodded. "Okay, Ash. In recognition of the time you served with me, I'm going to promise you that I won't do anything to you here tonight."  
  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief, but as she saw Shepard's expression, she felt herself tense up again.  
  
"Of course, I can't make any promises for my shipmates, here," Shepard said, as the door to the room opened again.


	12. Total Domination

The victor stepped aside to allow the new entrants an unobstructed view of the defeated Ashley.  
  
Ash held her breath as she watched them pace around her, naked except for the buzzing strap-ons between their legs.  
  
"Look what we have here," said Jack, delivering a hard slap to the back of Ash's head. "Seems the big tough Spectre isn't so cocky anymore, is she?"  
  
"Hope you enjoyed yourself before, Ms. Williams," Miranda said, as she stroked her fake cock and glared down at Ash. "Because we intend to have just as much fun with you as you and your asari partner had with us."  
  
As Ash felt her head forced forward, her mouth filled with the cold plastic of Miranda's strap-on, she thought about Rhia. After all this, her biggest regret was that she had gotten Rhia tangled up in this. The thoughts of whatever torture she was currently enduring hurt worse than anything these two bitches could do to her.  
  
Miranda grabbed the back of Ash's head, gripping hard as she forced her mouth down onto her pulsing prick. "Suppose I should thank you for one thing," Miranda said, as Jack came up behind her. "If you hadn't forced Jack down between my legs, I'd never have known she was such a talented pussy licker."  
  
Reaching around, Jack grabbed onto Miranda's sizable breasts. "Takes one to know one, you nasty little slut," Jack kissed at Miranda's neck, while her fingers gently pulled at Miranda's stiff nipples.  
  
Jack's attentions sent a shudder through Miranda's body, and she began thrusting her hips forward into Ash's face. "When Shepard sent us the message telling us the plan," Miranda continued, "we spent all the time beforehand keeping each other all hot and ready to make you our obedient little bitch."  
  
"How's that mouth of hers, Cheerleader?" Jack said, removing one of her hands from Miranda's breast to stroke her own strap-on cock.  
  
"Oh, she's talented," Miranda said with a dazed grin. "It'd be a shame to let a mouth like this go to waste."  
  
Jack pulled Miranda aside. "Definitely," she proclaimed.  
  
Ash closed her eyes and opened her mouth, ready for Jack to put her own cock inside. But instead, Jack yanked her to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ash asked nervously. And when she felt Jack directing her, she felt herself go numb. "No, please. Not that!"  
  
"Hey, fellas!" Jack called out to the crowd. "Here's your chance to be a part of history! Wouldn't you like to tell your kids you got a blowjob from the second human Spectre?"  
  
The crowd whooped and cheered, and the ones at the front of the crowd jostled to place themselves in front of Ash. Finally, a burly batarian won the fight, and Ash watched in horror as he unzipped his pants and poked his veiny cock through the wire mesh.  
  
"Better get starting, Ms. Williams," Miranda cheerfully suggested. "There's a lot more fans out there, and we've got all night together."  
  
Leaning tentatively forward, Ash tried not to inhale the batarian's rancid odor, as she took his manhood into her mouth. The taste was almost worse than the smell, and Ash worked as hard as she could to get the batarian off as soon as possible. When she reached up to grip the alien's cock, she felt a hard rap across her knuckles.  
  
"Unh unh," Jack said. "A loser like you only gets to use your mouth."  
  
"Maybe we ought to give Ms. Williams something else to do with her hands," Miranda suggested. She and Jack took a position on either side of Ash, instructing her to jerk off their fake cocks while using her mouth on the first of many real cocks of the evening.  
  
After several agonizing minutes, Ash felt the stiff length between her lips jerk, and batarian cum flooded her mouth. She tried her best to swallow it all down, but it soon became too much, and the rancid fluid spilled out past her lips and down onto her tits.  
  
"One down," Miranda said with a grin, as the spectators got into another fight for the prime position. "About a hundred or so to go."  
  
"You know something, Miranda?" Jack said, leaning over to lock lips with her shipmate. "You're sexy when you're being a bitch."  
  
One by one, the crowd presented their cocks to Ashley, and one by one she took them into her mouth. Human, batarian, turian... cocks of every shape, size, and color sprayed their loads into her mouths and, when she felt like she couldn't swallow any more cum, onto her face and tits. About fifty loads in, her two tormenters called for one of Aria's staff, who returned with a wire cutter. Once the hole in front of Ash's mouth was widened considerably, the krogan standing in front of her unfastened his Blood Pack armor, revealing his massive hard-on.  
  
There was no way Ash was going to fit it into her mouth, so she ran her tongue up and down its scaly length until the krogan bellowed, and almost a gallon of semen flowed out over her face and bare body.  
  
"Look at you, Ms. Williams," Miranda taunted Ash. "It wouldn't be right to make these fine people stick their cocks into that filthy mouth of yours."  
  
Ash protested feebly, but could offer no resistance as Jack and Miranda yanked her to her feet, spun her around, and forced her to press her ass up against the hole in the wire mesh. "At least I don't have to suck them off anymore," she thought to herself, but then the first cock forced its way up into her ass, and in the middle of screaming, she prayed that she could go back to blowjobs again.  
  
It went on for hours, cock after cock shoved inside her, her pussy and asshole soon overflowing with alien and human cum alike. "Least I'm on the pill," the thought entered her mind, but in the midst of all this, getting knocked up by some random sleazeball from Omega was the least of her worries.  
  
Finally, when it seemed like she could take no more, the last spectator who wanted a turn fired off in her, and she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"Looks like she's had enough," Jack said, grabbing Ash by her hair and yanking her head up. "You had enough, loser?"  
  
"Y... yes..." Ash mumbled, dried semen caked across her face. "No more, please."  
  
Jack leaned forward, putting her ear to Ash's mouth. "What did you say? 'No! More, please!'" Jack looked up at Miranda with an evil grin. "I think the little slut wants more."  
  
Laying on the floor on her back, Jack yanked Ash on top of her. Latching onto Ash's hips, she forced her down onto the strap-on, Ash moaning in pain at the feeling of yet another penetration. While Jack reached up to roughly grope at Ash's sticky breasts, Miranda crouched down behind Ash and forced her own cock between Ash's ass-cheeks.  
  
Utterly exhausted, Ash didn't have the strength to put up any resistance to Miranda and Jack's assault. The two of them alternated; as soon as one of them pulled out, the other filled her back up. Back and forth, back and forth, Ashley lost track of how long they spent penetrating her.  
  
Finally, thankfully, she heard Jack give a loud grunt, and Miranda's orgasm came not long after. After Miranda stood up, Jack tossed Ash off of her, leaving the drained Spectre gasping on the mat.  
  
Just as she thought the nightmare was over, she felt hands clamp down across her ankles, holding her legs in a spread position. When she opened her eyes, she saw Shepard standing above her, now naked herself except for one garment.  
  
"By the way," she said, as she ran her hand up and down Behemoth's custom-made strap-on. "I lied."  
  
Ash feebly attempted to escape the hold of Jack and Miranda's hands around her ankles, but her strength had completely left her. As she felt Shepard wiggle the head of the device around between her pussy lips, she told herself she wouldn't scream. She'd never give Shepard the satisfaction of...  
  
Shepard thrust. And Ash screamed.  
  
It was like every nerve ending in her body lit up at once. Pain and pleasure in equal, overwhelming measures. Her upper body jerked and spasmed, while Jack and Miranda held her legs in place, allowing their Commander to thrust the torture device in and out of Ash's damp snatch.  
  
It was probably only a minute before unconsciousness blissfully took her, Shepard's grinning face the last thing Ash saw before she passed out.


	13. No Points for Second Place

When she finally awoke, she found herself in a well-appointed bed-chamber. For a second, she was convinced she was no longer on Omega, but in some wealthy asari's estate on the Citadel, from the looks of the place. Paintings hung on the walls, antique furniture, velvet curtains... the very lap of luxury.  
  
Looking down, she saw that someone had bathed and dressed her, the remnants of the nightmare in the arena washed away. She was now wearing a simple, grungy outfit, and had been placed on a comfortable couch.  
  
"You're awake," she heard a voice, and jerked to her feet. Every inch of her felt sore, the effects of Behemoth's horrible device still being felt, but she forced herself to stand.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked Aria, who shut the door behind her as she walked inside. The crimelord didn't answer for a while, simply staring at her... captive? Was that what was happening?  
  
"The Council should try harder if they think they can fool me," Aria finally said. "Not that they would have been successful, but for them to think I wouldn't know who you were with their paltry attempts at espionage... I'm insulted, frankly."  
  
"Where's Shepard?" Ash said, feeling the rage return to her. "And where's Rhia?"  
  
Aria laughed. "Normally, in these sorts of situations, I'm the one who asks the questions. But I'll humor you. Shepard has already left with her prize, along with her crew. And your partner... I sent on her way a long time ago. With a promise that if she ever tries anything like this again, she'll be lucky if the worst thing I do to her is ban her from Total Domination for life."  
  
Ash's hopes sunk. Anyone who would know she was here, who could get to her in time, had left. She was alone with the most dangerous woman on Omega.  
  
"You might be wondering why you're not dead yet," Aria said. "Truth is, I know all about what you and Shepard were after. Total Domination was needing some new blood for a while now, and I knew a genuine Prothean artifact would attract some attention. You, Shepard and her ladies... mmm, if you could have only seen how amazing you looked out there."  
  
She was studying Ash as she stepped around her, her expression calm. "You, especially. Once you got into the spirit of things... you reminded me a little of myself, back when I used to jump into fights with the rest of my gladiators. So eager to show your opponent your superiority, so quick to humiliate them at every opportunity."  
  
"So," Aria said as she turned to stand face-to-face with Ash. "In recognition of how well you fought out there, I've got a proposal for you. A chance for you to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Council, and for me to have a Spectre that owes her a favor."  
  
Walking to a wall, Aria unhinged a panel to reveal a number pad. Typing in a combination caused a painting on the wall to slide upward, revealing...  
  
"The trophy!" Ash exclaimed. "But... you said Shepard took her prize."  
  
Aria gave a mocking laugh. "You think I was going to give her the real prize? The Council really DOES think I'm an idiot, don't they? No, Shepard and her friend T'Soni got a highly-convincing fake."  
  
"She'll come after you, you know," Ash said, the memory of Shepard's revenge still fresh in her mind.  
  
"I don't think so," Aria said. "Because Ms. T'Soni will get her artifact in the end. But I'm going to give it to you instead, to give to her."  
  
"Wh..." Ash was at a loss for words. "Why would you do that?"  
  
Aria shrugged. "Honestly, I have no use for the damn thing. And the Council sticking their noses into Total Domination is a concern I don't really need right now. So, here's the offer: you take the trophy to the Council, and you tell them that this tournament is nothing more than, I don't know, a few friendly rounds of amateur boxing. They turn their attention away from me, and get what they sent you here for. Does that sound like a bargain?"  
  
Ash was skeptical. After all the insanity she'd been through today, for her mission to be successful this easily, it didn't seem right. But playing along for now, she nodded. "Agreed." She started toward the trophy, but Aria rested a hand on her upper chest.  
  
"Not quite yet. There's one more term to the offer," Aria said.  
  
She knew it. There was always a catch. "What do you want?"  
  
"There's another tradition of Total Domination that I didn't mention at the beginning," Aria said, as she reached behind her back. "The winner also gets an invitation to my private quarters, and an opportunity to show me her appreciation for giving her the chance to compete."  
  
The harsh rasp of a zipper and a rustle of fabric, and Aria was standing naked in front of her. "Behemoth never took me up on the offer, and Commander Shepard had better things to do with her time, I suppose." Coming to a rest in an arm chair, Aria spread her legs, tracing a delicate finger up the line of her labia. "But I don't mind giving the runner-up a chance at the prize the winner didn't claim."  
  
"You... can't be serious," Ash sneered. "You want me to have sex with you?"  
  
"No need to go that far," Aria said, her azure growing moist as she casually played with herself. "Just get me off with your tongue, and the trophy is yours."  
  
Ash wanted to turn and leave, but the sight of the trophy in the wall safe was taunting her. "Leave now," it seemed to say, "and everything you went through today was for nothing. And, seriously, Ash? After all this, what's one more pussy on your tongue?"  
  
Resigned, Ash crawled down between Aria's thighs. "I'm glad we were able to come to an arrangement," Aria said, as Ash's tongue went to work.  
  
It disturbed Ash a little, how easily this came to her now. The first time she'd had to do this today, it had almost made her vomit. But now, the tip of her tongue lightly brushed against Aria's clit, the asari crimelord letting out an "Mmmm" of approval as Ash tried her best to bring her pleasure. Hesitantly, Ash inserted a finger into Aria's folds, working it around, searching for the right spot while she lapped at Aria's soft nub.  
  
"Bet they didn't teach you that in Spectre training," Aria quipped, her eyes closed and her head back as she relished the sensation of Ash's tongue. Her hand blindly reached out to gently stroke Ash's head, the gesture peculiar and strangely pleasurable to Ash. After the rough, brutal fucking she'd just been through, Ash was surprised to find this whole thing... almost relaxing.  
  
"Oh, yes," Aria started to gasp, and Ashley increased the pace of her oral attack. Before long, dampness leaked from the purple folds of Aria's pussy, and the crimelord let out a long, satisfied sigh.  
  
"Very nice," Aria congratulated Ash. "You're going to make such a wonderful slave."  
  
Ash shook her head. "Fine, just give me the trophy and... wait, what?"  
  
Aria's laugh turned caustic. "You really thought I was just going to hand you something as valuable as that Prothean artifact? No, my dear, this was your audition. If you had performed poorly, I would have killed you on the spot. But instead, I think I'm going to put you to work as one of my pleasure slaves."  
  
"You can't do that!" Ash cried out. "The Council will..."  
  
"...will be disavowing any knowledge of your actions," Aria interrupted. "Once the vids of you happily raping your opponents gets out to the rest of the galaxy, they won't want a thing to do with you, my dear. But don't worry... you'll always have a home here. We'll get you fitted with a shock collar first, of course. Make sure you'll be completely obedient to all my demands, and the demands of anyone else I decide gets to use you. Once that's done, I'll be able to enjoy that talented tongue of yours whenever I want."  
  
Ash's eyes darted around the room, searching for any kind of escape. Aria saw her panic and laughed again.  
  
"Oh, don't be so scared. Just think: no more pointless missions from the Council, no more idiotic orders. But I tell you what: before my men take you to have your collar attached, I'll let you take one more look at the thing that caused this all in the first place."  
  
Aria turned to the wall safe and gestured a hand. "Isn't it such a hunk... of..."  
  
Ash followed her gaze. The trophy was gone.  
  
In its place was a single red rose.  
  
Ash barely had time to react to this, before Aria's biotics flared, and Ash found herself pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
"What did you do?!?" Aria was furious, eyes wide as she got right up into Ash's face. "Where is it?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know?" Ash replied. "I was a little busy at the time, remember?"  
  
"You..." Aria flung her arm out, and Ash tumbled to the floor. She pounded a fist on the door, and two guards rushed in. Their eyes widened slightly at the sight of their angry - and naked - boss, but they said nothing.  
  
"Fling this bitch out of an airlock right now," Aria snapped. "And get me the security feeds for my room for the past hour."  
  
"Uh, we were going to tell you before," said one of the guards, refusing to meet Aria's eyes. "All our footage has been wiped."  
  
Aria stomped up to the guard. "What do you mean 'wiped'?"  
  
"Somebody got into our system," the guard nervously informed her. "Erased everything. Security footage, the feeds from the arena, everything."  
  
"The..." Aria grabbed the guard by the neck. "You're telling me all the footage from Total Domination is... gone?!?"  
  
The guard frantically nodded. Aria's face twisted further into a grimace of pure rage. Finally, she released the guard.  
  
"Get this thing out of here," Aria snarled as she jabbed a finger down at Ashley on the ground. "Before I decide to let you share her fate."  
  
* * *  
  
Ash struggled to come up with an escape plan, but pretty much all of them relied on her having a weapon of some kind. And not having been raped into unconsciousness within the past few hours.  
  
As the two guards dragged her down the back alleyways of Omega, she cursed herself for having ever accepted this mission. Everything about it had stunk from the beginning, and now here she was. Beaten, exhausted, and about to be spaced like a chunk of garbage.  
  
Which was pretty much how she felt right now.  
  
The guards dragging her had stopped. "Hey, you!" she heard one of them call out. "Get out of the way. Unless you want Aria to..."  
  
Two shots rang out, and the guards fell to the ground on either side of Ash, exit wounds gushing out of the backs of their heads.  
  
"Ash!" called out a woman's voice. "Ash, are you okay?"  
  
She looked up, and saw Rhia there. It was weird to see her fully dressed in battle armor, after spending the past few hours staring at her in a bikini. But armor, bikini, whatever: Ash had never been happier to see anyone in her life.  
  
"Come on, we need to get out of here before Aria catches on," Rhia got Ash to her feet, and supported her as the two of them rushed to the spacedock.  
  
"She's gonna know," Ash mumbled, starting to feel woozy. "You'll never fight again."  
  
"Fuck it," Rhia said with a smile. "Whole thing was getting boring, anyway."  
  
And Ash passed out again.


	14. Parting Gifts

When she came to, she was in the navigator's seat of a small starship. She looked over to see Rhia at the helm, checking the sensors for any pursuers. Rhia saw her motion out of the corner of her eye, and turned to rest a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"We made it, partner," Rhia said. "I don't think either of us is going to be able to show our faces on Omega again anytime soon, but we made it out."  
  
"Great," Ash said, trying to blink out the bleariness in her eyes. "But... I didn't get it. The trophy. Somebody else..."  
  
"Forget it," Rhia said. "You're alive, that's all that matters."  
  
"Rhia, I..." Ash started, but wasn't entirely sure what to say. The look Rhia was giving her was... "I think I need to lay down."  
  
Rhia nodded. "My bedroom is on the left out the door. Rest as long as you need to."  
  
Standing on shaky legs, Ash headed out of the cockpit and stumbled to Rhia's cabin, asleep almost as soon as she hit the mattress.  
  
She had no idea how long she slept, but her dreams were filled with jeering voices and cock after cock thrust in front of her face. Her nightmares were finally interrupted by Rhia's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep," Rhia said, reaching up to gently stroke Ash's cheek. "You okay?"  
  
"All things considered, I'm hanging in there," Ash said. "Rhia, I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to win that tournament. And now rescuing my sorry ass means you'll never get to."  
  
Rhia shook her head. "Forget it. You were right all along. It was nothing more than spank fuel for Aria to get off to. But Aria runs Omega, so everybody has to bow to her every whim. Even I got fooled into thinking it was more than it was. I guess it took something more important to come into my life to realize how stupid it seemed in comparison."  
  
The silence hung in the air. Both of them knew what had to be said, but it was such a big step for Ash. Did she really want this? And if she did, was she willing to admit it?  
  
Finally, Ash spoke. "Rhia... I want you to kiss me."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Rhia leaned down and tenderly did as she was told.  
  
* * *  
  
As it turned out, Rhia's skills in Total Domination translated quite well into the bedroom.  
  
The experienced asari gently gave Ash instructions, directing her where to put her mouth, how to use her fingers. Ash smiled as she drew her tongue down the defined line of Rhia's abs, before placing her head between Rhia's sinewy legs and doing her best to give as much pleasure as possible to her partner, her rescuer, and now her lover.  
  
"Oh, Ash," Rhia blissfully moaned. "Don't stop, please. Don't ever stop."  
  
And Ash had no intention to, not until the job was done. All the humiliation and degradation of the day faded from her thoughts, if only for a little while, and the only thing on her mind was making love to this wonderful woman.  
  
Rhia was quick to return the favor afterward, and before long, Ash was a slave to Rhia's skillful fingers and tongue.  
  
"I wanted to do this from the first time I saw you in that bikini," Rhia said with a wicked grin, before working her fingers inside Ash and feeling for her g-spot. Ash gave her gentle direction, and when Rhia's fingertips finally made contact, Ash's cries echoed inside the small cabin.  
  
Ash lost track of how long it went on, the two of them trading orgasms until neither of them could move. By the time they were finished, the two of them lay face-to-face under the covers, foreheads pressed together as they stared into each others' eyes.  
  
"So," Rhia finally worked up the nerve to speak. "What happens now?"  
  
"Well, first thing I need to do is get back to the Citadel," Ashley said. "Try to figure out how I'm going to explain this whole thing to the Council, and get myself a new set of armor and weapons. And after that..."  
  
Rhia waited for Ash to speak, and finally got impatient. "After that?"  
  
"Say what you want about the Council, they've finally managed to get enough credits together to make sure their Spectres have a decent expense account," Ash said, and smiled. "And in this sort of work, I could always use a good bodyguard to watch my back. You feel like taking on a new job?"  
  
Rhia didn't say anything. The kiss she gave Ash was answer enough.


	15. Epilogue: Victory Celebration

"Just received a message from Rhia," said Liara as she entered her bedroom on the Shadow Broker's ship. "Letting me know that she got Ash out of Omega safe... and that she's resigning from my employment and working for the Council now."  
  
From her spot on the bed, Shepard smiled. "Good for Ash. Glad to see she's broadening her horizons a little."  
  
"Honestly, though, Shepard... did you have to be so cruel to her?" Liara said, as she unzipped her dress and let it tumble to the floor. "You know she's going to come after you for this."  
  
"Probably," Shepard said, as Liara crawled between the sheets next to her. "Tali still has the footage from that tournament, though. Ash makes a move, I'll make it clear that if anything happens to me, the sight of her raping my crewmates will be displayed on every extranet terminal in the galaxy within the hour. That should give her pause."  
  
Liara shook her head and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how such a beautiful woman can be so vicious," she said, even as she wrapped her arms around her naked lover.  
  
"You've known me long enough now, Liara, to know I look out for my crew," Shepard replied.  
  
"Speaking of your crew," Liara said, as she looked over at the real Prothean artifact, sitting on a desk next to the fake trophy. "You never did tell me who stole the artifact. Not to mention how they managed to get that thing out from right under Aria's nose."  
  
Shepard shrugged. "It was easy. All it took was a little unsuspecting distraction from Ash..."  
  
"...and some help from a ghost," said a woman's voice. With a bright flash, Kasumi appeared in the room. "Been a long time since I was able to pull a heist like that, Shep. Thanks for the opportunity."  
  
Liara gasped. "Shepard! She was in here the whole time?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give you lovebirds privacy," Kasumi said, as she started to turn away.  
  
"I didn't say you had to leave," Liara said with a seductive smile.  
  
Shepard beckoned Kasumi back. "What's your hurry? We need to give you your proper reward."  
  
Kasumi grinned, and with a few zippers and straps undone, her bodysuit hit the floor.  
  
Shepard wasn't lying. She really did take care of her crew.


End file.
